


When She Came Down

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [8]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	When She Came Down

Alex and Lois had been staying in Kara’s loft for the three weeks following the vigil. Cat was there more often than she wasn’t and the others came by regularly for board games to talk about Kara., Clark, Krypton and just to be around one another. Lois quickly fell in love with the group. They were the best kind of family. They had chosen one another despite any of the horrible things that happened.

They accepted Lois easily. They knew that Kara would be disappointed in them if she wasn’t well treated when she got back. Her disappointed face could crush someone’s soul. To them, Kar was just on vacation or something and she would be back soon. At least, they all hoped that she would be back soon.

Alex brought doughnuts back when she came in from her morning run. She stole three away and hid them for Kara, just in case she came home early. Alex had not expected to miss her little sister so much, but it was like there was a piece of her missing. On several occasions. Alex had caught Cat staring at Kara. She knew that the older woman loved her sister, and that she was used to having her around almost all of the time.

“Cat, she’s coming back today. I’m sure that she has missed you too. This time is important to her and her people. It was scary for me the first time that it happened as well, I was a teenager and I had just lost my father and she went into her three week mourning period. I thought that I was about to lose the little sister he had entrusted to me as well. It was hell. Trust me, she’s just fine and will come back to you soon. Now, come inside and help me eat these doughnuts before she gets here and inhales them all.” Alex grins.

She’s doing her best to take care of their little family while Kara is gone, but sometimes she feels as though she is herding cats. They’re halfway through round four of Settlers of Catan and once more cat is beating them all. It’s kind of driving Alex nuts. She’s competitive and despises losing. The Lane sisters are almost legitimately angry about it and the boys had given up a while back.

“I warned you about her. You can’t win.” says a jovial but hoarse voice from the balcony.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and red cape; Kara stands in all of her glory, beautiful but not all of the way there. Alex is at her side in a split second, ever her protector. Cat isn’t far behind, concern etched into every fiber of her being. The men stand but don’t move towards her.

“Did you kick their asses for me, babe?” Kara asks.

“Of course I did, don’t be silly. Now, what is this about you attempting to seduce James Olsen in a slinky black number?” Cat replies with a raised eyebrow and Kara blushes.

“You promised!”  
“Cat!”  
The boys protest.

“I was under the influence?” Kara tries.  
“Kara, this is Lois Lane. She’s Lucy’s sister and Kal-El’s…” Alex begins before Kara withdraws from her arms and stands straight and tall in her own right.

“I know, Alex. Hi, I’m Kara Zor-El. I’m Clark’s cousin and the last daughter of Krypton. Welcome to the family, I hope you’ve been treated well.” Kara’s face is serious.

“Everyone has been very kind, thank you.” Lois replies, thrown off by Kara’s business like tone. Then comes the sunny grin that she’s heard so much about.

“I am so glad that you’re here.” Kara says throwing her arms around Lois’s neck and hugging her close. “Thank you for taking care of Kal for me. I know that I was a little bit slow on the uptake, but it wasn’t exactly my fault.”

Lois discovers that Kara is the only other person who can hug her like Clark could. No one but Clark had ever made her feel like that before, this kind of safe. The hug gave her the sense that if she were to fall, Kara would be there to catch her. Kara pulled back and turned to work the clasps of her suit. Lois notes all of the similarities and differences between the two faces as Kara whips off the cape from her shoulders with a flourish.

“It’s an American custom that when a soldier dies, their families are presented with an American flag. On Krypton we had our funeral rites. By all means, Kal was a warrior for both. This was in the pod with him when he arrived, and he gave it to me to use as my cape. It was his baby blanket, and I thought that you should have it.” Kara hands the folded red material to her new cousin-in-law.

“He gave it to you, Kara. He wanted you to have it.” Lois says as the others let themselves out to give the two women their privacy.

“You know about super-hearing? From where I am standing, right now, I can hear your heartbeat.” Kara begins to explain, tucking her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt

“However, I don’t only hear yours anymore. Lois, you’re a month along. You’re pregnant. You’re going to be a mom.” Lois clutches the baby blanket to her chest like it might try to escape from her. She sits down hard on the coffee table. Kara picks her up gently and moves her to the more comfortable touch. Lois doesn’t let go, her arms around Kara’s neck clutching her close. She cries for Kal and herself and her unborn child and Kara. Kara herself remains steadfast, knowing that it’s her job to just be there for Lois right now.

“Everything okay, Kara?” Alex asks, poking her head back into the room.

“Yeah, we’re good. Right, Lois?” Kara asks, brushing red hair out of her face.

“I thought that it was the stress…” Lois mutters.

“We brought food. I figured you would be hungry.” Cat adds, taking a seat behind Kara and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Thanks, babe.” Kara turns slightly to kiss Cat’s forehead, but maintains a strong hold on Lois.

“Hungry, Lo?” Lucy asks, taking a seat on her sister’s other side.

“You’re going to be an aunt.” Lois whispers.

“Are you serious?” Lucy jerks up, her spine straight.

“I can hear a heartbeat. Strong and steady. I want Alex to run tests as soon as possible tomorrow. I don’t know how well the DNA will mix. I didn’t even know that it was possible.” Kara announces as everyone reacts.

Alex’s eyes widen and she nods emphatically. She had considered the possibility before, but never brought it up before for fear of insulting her sister. This is a God-send, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that this baby was going to be okay.

“Kal would want his baby to have this. Winn can make me a new one and until then, I can wear my back-up.” Kara insists.

“Will is going to have to make you a new one. Carter isn’t about to give his up.” Cat scoffs as the others rejoin the cuddled up pair. “He is intent upon becoming your new sidekick.”

“Hey! I’m Supergirl’s sidekick!” Alex protests.

“Are you really going to have this argument with a twelve year old boy, Alexandra Danvers?” Kara scolds, managing to sound just like Eliza Danvers.

Lois can’t help but to laugh at the petulant look on Alex’s face.

“You girls are too cute.” she teases, making both blush. “It feels good to know that Clark’s child will have such a wonderful aunts and uncles to take care of her or him them.”

Lois’s eyes are watery but strong and determined, one hand resting over her abdomen and the other holds Alex’s hand.

“You’re family now and any one of us would lay down our lives for your kid, Lois. It’s just how we work.” Alex says with her most gentle smile. It’s the same me that she used when worried about Kara.

“But if someone is shooting, I recommend hiding behind Kara.” Winn recommends.

“And you won’t be going on many more trips to the desert Ms.Lane. I have a desk with your name on it at CatCo.” Cat announces with her mom voice. Kara smiles at her little human, pride glittering in her eyes. That maternal instinct was one of the first things that Kara had fallen in love with. One of her favorite things in life now was to spend her time with Carter and Cat together. She had figured out a while back that she would take a Kryptonite blade to the heart in a millisecond for either one of them. It had scared her at first, then she had accepted it readily. Kara wouldn’t mind dying for Cat or Carter and she had a wonderful family who would do anything for them as well. She wished that her cousin could have been there to see the little family she had.

“Where’s your boy?” Kara asks Cat, twirling and un-twirling a blonde curl around her finger. If today was going to be a family day, she wanted the whole family there.

“He’s at a sleepover. Your being gone has really messed with his head. He’ll be so glad to see you.” Cat tells her. “I had to pull your spare cape out of his arms so no one would ask questions about his having it.”

Lois notes the pained expression on Kara’s face. She obviously loved the curly haired munchkins not just his mother. Lois knew that look from Clark’s face. That was the ‘I would burn down the world for you.’ look. It was scary and wonderful all at once.

“I would never want to hurt him. Rao, what’s wrong with me?” Kara groans.

“I left his questions for you. It’s your story to tell if you so choose, Alien Girl.” Cat says decidedly. “It’s all up to you.”

“I was only waiting for you to ask me to.” Kara says with a nod.

“He’s going to be so embarrassed.” Winn laughs.

“He drools over the pictures and posters of Supergirl. The knowledge that you’re her might actually make his little head explode.” James chuckles. Carter has quickly become everyone’s favorite person. He’s still not totally comfortable when everyone is in the same room, but he surprised everyone by quickly warming up to Alex in particular. They had bonded over science stuff that Cat really didn’t get.

“We’ll go pick him up together tomorrow if you like.” Cat offers. “He’s your boy too, you know.”

“Thank you for saying that Cat, but I would never want to impose or over-step in your relationship with Carter. I love him with everything that I’ve got, but I’m still new in his life and he’s been through a lot. I’d die before I hurt him.” Kara says softly.

Lois notes that Kara is always ready to throw herself in front of everything that wants to hurt somebody. She says it’s out of love, Lois thinks that it might be a bit more than that. She can’t help her tendency to analyze situations and Kara was family to her now. It was her nature to tend to her family. She had a protective streak as well.

“I know that you love him. That’s why I trust you with him.” Cat says, one hand wrapped around Kara’s. “I trust our whole little family with him.”

The hero curls into Cat and Lois smiles at them as everyone gathers around.

“I’ll order food. Pepperoni pizza good?” James asks, knowing that Kara was going to need to eat.

Alex, behind Kara on the arm of the couch, played with her younger sister’s hair as James and Lucy cuddled up together in the arm chair. Winn was in the floor working at a puzzle he had found somewhere while Lois, Kara, Cat, and Alex talked. It felt normal and safe. To Kara it felt like her home on Earth. It was comfortable and home-y and sweet and everything that Kara loved about this planet.

This was family and love; everything that she craved. It was what made life worth living on Earth for Kara. these people were her life. She loves being Cat Grant’s assistant, but it’s the people who keep her going. After all that’s happened, they are why she gets up in the morning.

Everyone stayed over for a few hours, eating and talking; enjoying one another’s company. After Lois leaves with Alex (this prompts a raised eyebrow from Kara and a shrug), Cat stays behind. She turns to smile softly at the warm body holding her tightly.

“I missed you.” she whispers.

“And I you. It hurt to stay away for so long. I hadn’t expected that. I don’t think that I could have lasted much longer.” Kara replies into the crook of Cat’s neck.

“I didn’t know that you had become such an integral part of my routine. You wormed your way into my life and lift a hole when you weren’t there. It made my heart ache.” Cat confesses.

“I love you, Catherine Grant. Losing Kal, gaining two new members of my family, and hearing you say those things about Carter… it’s been a lot today. Thank you, for being here with me. Thank you, for not letting me go. You know that I would do anything for you.” Kara reinforces her thanks with a searing kiss.

“I love you as well, Kara Danvers Zor-El and I wish that you would quit saying things like that.” Cat kisses a shocked Kara back. “You don’t realize how important you are. This city needs you, we need you, and most importantly my - our son needs you, I need you. Carter adores you; both halves of you. It scares me to hear you talk about dying for someone; even if it is me or my son because I don’t want to know a world without you, Kara Zor-El. Life would go one without Kara Danvers or Supergirl, but I wouldn’t without Kara Zor-El.”

Cat pulls her in close when she sees Kara’s eyes filled with tears.

“I couldn’t imagine ever telling Carter that something had happened to you and you wouldn’t be coming home. It would break both of our hearts.” Cat insists.

Kara pulls her in even closer, strong pajama clad arms encircling her waist. Cat could feel Kara’s breath and heartbeat even without superpowers. Despite having changed out of the suit and not wearing the cape, Kara was still the most powerful person on Earth and here was Cat Grant, the most powerful human in National City in her arms. Supergirl softly draws Cat’s bottom lip into her mouth, every ounce the gentle giant. She brushes the backs of her knuckles down Cat’s arm and she shivered hard enough to worry her younger (?) girlfriend.

It only made Kara clutch to her harder, though not enough to harm her. Blunt nails dig into one arm and her lower back as she suck on the pulse point at the base of the column of her neck. Cat’s hands drag her own nails both sets of ribs. It stings Kara but nothing Cat can do will leave a mark. She gasps against Cat’s skin and it sends a thrill down her spine.

“Come along, Ms.Grant.” Kara murmurs, lifting her up off of the couch as she stands as though the woman doesn’t weigh a thing.

Cat doesn’t blink at the action, instead tracing her fingers across Kara’s jawline.

“You are so incredibly beautiful…” Cat sighs. “It almost hurts to look at.”

“I used to be able to feel you watch me. Your gaze is so intense that I can feel your eyes boring holes into me.” Kara whispers as she lays Cat down on her bed, golden hair glittering on white pillows. Kara brushes the pad of her thumb over Cat’s cheekbone reverently before levitating her body over her lovers. She put barely enough weight down to hunt at how the press of her form would feel against Cat’s.

The Queen of All Media trembles again and Kara sighs into Cat’s hair, her body braced on her forearms. Cat reaches up and wraps her own arms around Kara’s neck, pulling herself up to bite the cut of the heroes jaw harshly. Kara yelps and jerks, but gets the message and lowers her body down a bit harder. Her tongue swipes Cat’s bottom lip and licks into her mouth. The older woman yanks Kara down hard, pulling Kara’s entire body weight onto herself. 

Cat had never expected this from her meek and mild-mannered assistant. She hadn’t known that there was this hair-pulling, rough, and so incredibly sexy woman underneath all of that. Her nails dug into the pliant skin of soft shoulders as Kara worked the buttons of the shirt that separated their skin. Cat hadn’t even noticed when Kara’s had disappeared. Now, she had all of this skin to look at it and it was driving her to distraction.

“Good heavens, Cat.” Kara groans as Cat’s hands explore, pinching roughly at nipples, and nipping at collarbones before allowing her tongue to soothe those points.

“If only I had known before what you’ve been hiding under those cardigans… we could have been doing this for years. “ Cat mutters as she pushes up to allow Kara to remove her shirt.

She finds herself unable to speak again as Kara’s hot mouth marks a path from the hollow of her throat to her bra line. She’s pretty sure that if Kara doesn’t break out the ice breath soon, she might actually burst into flames. Kara smirks from over her and Cat feels her insides melt a little at the expression. Confident and self-assured Kara is sexy. Cat lets herself settle back into the pillow, submitting to Kara’s loving ministrations.

“I tend to learn from experiences, you know Ms.Grant?” Kara points out, her fingers dancing lightly over the lace of her employer’s bra. Cat whines at the use of her title and the lack of contact as Kara sits up, straddling her waist. “I judge my next best move based off of how your heart-beat reacts to how I’ve touched you.”

Kara lays her hand over Cat’s sternum, feeling the steady thump in Cat’s chest.

“The way it picks up when I’ve sunk my teeth, just barely into your flesh…” she murmurs, barely audible, before providing an example at Cat’s collar-bone.

“How it steadies out when I kiss you.” She provides a reminder for that too, that Cat greedily chases for more as Kara’s breasts graze her own.

“Do you find it hot that I could break you, but I choose not to, Catherine?” Kara asks and Cat starts a tremble again. “Do you find my self-control sexy?” 

She punctuates the statement by slowly ripping apart Cat’s bra from the front and letting the cups fall to the sides Cat is too turned on to even be pissed. To be clear, she finds everything about the situation she finds herself in hot. Cat even thinks that the totally adorkable pajama bottoms that Kara is wearing sexy. Her body is positively screaming for the hero currently holding her pinned to the bed.

“Just touch me already, you damn tease.” Cat refuses to show how much the dirty talk is getting to her.

Kara grins that blinding (and much too innocent) grin again and kisses her soundly before much too slowly dragging Cat’s pants off of her with hooded eyes. Eyes that brilliant of a blue shouldn’t be able to convey the things that they do. It’s sinful and wonderful and everything that Cat is currently feeling reflected back to her. It makes her feel wanted and cared for and unashamed of her own want for Kara. She gasps as a breath of cool air is blown over her body.

“You looked like you needed a reminder to breathe there, Ms.Grant.” Kara jokes as she runs a finger down the expanse of Cat’s exposed inner thigh.

“Get on with it then, Kira.” Cat replies.

Roughly, Kara yanks Cat’s panties down to around her ankles, pressing roughly to Cat’s clit with her tongue as soon as she finds it. She allows her teeth to subtly graze tender skin found above it, making Cat’s toes curl and fingers grip at the sheets. She is only allowed moments to revel in this before Kara has plunged in a finger and another moment before she adds another. Kara’s fingers curl and her tongue flits around, making Cat squirm. She whines desperately before her muscles clamp down and pull desperately at Kara.

The alien woman’s body slid up her own and she whispered her words in her language to cat as the orgasm ebbed away. She wasn’t currently aware enough for it to register with her, but later would find herself muttering the phrases under her breath as though would help to solve the puzzle. Kara kissed Cat again, slow and languid, allowing Cat to taste herself in Kara’s mouth. The younger blonde smiled and Cat had to swear that some sort of alien magic was involved. She blessed every deity that she could think of for bringing them together.

Cat was going to make a move to reverse their positions and return the favor when she recognized the content and sated look on Kara’s face as the same one on her own.

“No, Cat. You know how strong I am an I won’t let you endanger yourself just because you want to get me off.” Kara shakes her head.

“What happened to all of that big talk about self-control, Kiera?” Cat asks with her derisive “Ms.Grant’ face on.

“Self-control in touching you is easy. It’s a different story when it comes to my reactions when you touch me. They’re automatic, impulsive and out of my control. I don’t ever want to hurt you, Catherine.” she traces Cat’s jaw-line with ever gentle fingers.

“Kara Zor-El, you don’t get that I trust you, do you? I trust you with me, with Carter, and with my arch-enemy’s half-Kryptonian spawn. You are the most gentle creature I have ever known. You are reverent and loving and I trust you implicitly. Now, stop being an extra-terrestrial moron and let me make love to you. If you want to put barriers up, then go ahead, if it makes you feel better.” Cat moves to prop her head up on one hand, elbow on the bed next to Kara’s head. Kara nods hesitantly and Cat explores the super-human’s body.

Her body had firmed up after beginning to train with Hank and Alex. Special weights finally gave her a challenge. Her abdomen had become well defined and Cat was rather unabashedly obsessed with her biceps. Cat took her time examining everything about the younger woman who just sat back and let her. Kryptonians hadn’t really had an issue with body image due to inherently perfect DNA.

She continued her slow descent, running her nose and lips down the ‘v’ of an arrow at the waistband of Kara’s silly pajama pants. Cat undid the knot with one hand as Kara remained perfectly still, though her breathing became heavier as she simply watched. Cat noticed her hands balled up, fisting the sheets with white knuckles. She straddled one of Kara’s legs, sitting up. Ever slowly, she dragged the pants down, allowing her nails to scrape down Kara’s thighs.

She determined to make every moment and touch loving. This was going to be proof to Kara that she could trust Cat just as much as Cat trusted Kara. She pulled Kara’s panties down as well, taking a few seconds to enjoy the view. Then, she swallowed hard and met Kara’s terrified eyes.

“You good?” she asked, double checking that this was something that Kara wanted. The heroine nodded, a knot in her throat that tasted familiarly of Cat. “We can always practice this until we get all of the way down to just you and me.” Cat reassures her, before kissing a path up one strong thigh. That alone left Kara panting and Cat was impressed at how much Kara was allowing herself to feel.

“You are so incredibly beautiful.” it’s been one of the only thoughts that Cat has been able to latch onto in the past hour.

She drags one finger down Kara’s slit, watching the delicate face for reactions. Kara hisses in pleasure, more than Cat could have asked for. She extends her index fingering, exploring, gradually around in swirls, observing Kara’s face as she trembles much like Cat had before. Everything is pink and soft and blonde. She presses a kiss to the carefully manicured mound above before carefully massaging Kara’s clit.

Cat sits back on her heels, naked and beautiful, watching Kara’s every expression of panting and want. Supergirl was desperate and writhing under her fingers.

“I can’t take much more of this, Cat.” she begs.

“You can let go, Kara. Everything’s okay.” Cat promises.

When Kara does, she clenches her eyes shut as tightly as possible. Cat can see a burst of red lights behind her eyelids and frosty air escaped her lips. Each muscle contracts at once and she has never seen anything more beautiful in her life. Just for science, Cat doesn’t stop, dipping her fingers lightly into Kara and the girl comes again, a never-ending stream of yelped curses un-furlinging from her tongue. Her breath only comes in short gasps.

Cat digs in further and presses down, maybe a little bit harder than was necessary, biting her lip as Kara stops speaking English. She’s pretty sure that she catches three languages that she actually recognizes and several more that she doesn’t. Cat bites her lip, a meeting of white and pink as Kara presses her heels deep into the mattress. It was a matter of pride for Cat this, it was beautiful to see, a release of this magnitude for someone who had done so much for literally everyone else in National City and been through so much more than she could even imagine bearing. Being able to do this for Kara provided a whole other kind of release for Cat’s heart.

Kara chokes back a sob and covers her eyes with the back of her arm as tears escape her eyes. Immediately, Cat eases her down before moving back to Kara’s side. She pulls the arm back and lace their fingers together. Worry and concern litter her face as she kisses Kara’s jaw line.

“What’s wrong, love?” she asks.

“Nothing, it’s nothing just… I couldn’t imagine ever doing anything like that with anyone else and I just… I love you a lot.” Kara admits. “I know that it’s a silly reason to be crying.”

“It’s not silly, Kara. I love you, too and when I figured that out, I had a good cry myself over some Scotch from the 1950s.” Cat chuckles and pulls Kara into her arms until they fell asleep.


End file.
